The Gorgeous New Girl
by PASSIIONATE
Summary: There is a new girl in town and she is absoluty ah-dorable. Every boy would fall for her..even the boys of the soccer team. And TPC is very jealous. D-R-A-M-A :
1. Summary

I know the summary sucks :(

But this is my first fan fiction.(: Hope you like it.^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

* * *

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

**Massie Block:**

She is one of the prettiest and richest girls in OCD, now BOCD. And she is the Alpha of TPC. With her glossy brown hair and her amber eyes, she get everything she wants. Her boyfriend is ex-LBR Dempsey..but does she loves him like he loves her? Or is there another or two others guys she has a crush on? And what would she do when there is a gorgeous new girl with an Alpha attitude..?

**Alicia Rivera:**

Alicia is the Gossip-Queen and Massie's Beta. She's also one of the prettiest and richest girls in BOCD. This Spanish Beauty knows, that every boy will do anything for her and to be her boyfriend. But her heart only belongs to Josh Hotz, yes his last name said it all he is HOT..but does he really love her? Or does he have interest on the new girl?

**Dylan Marvil:**

With her red hairs, beautiful green eyes and feisty attitude she is the third in command of TPC. She knows everything about the stars gossip through her mum..Merri-Lee Marvil, the Host of Daily Grind. She's always on diets, 'cause she think she's fat. And she has a little crush on..

**Kristin Gegrory:**

The Sporty Chick in the clique. She isn't rich like the other three members of TPC, but she is very brainy. And she is Captain of the girls soccer team. She kick it like Beckham. She like/don't like the new girl, because she 's very good at soccer..maybe better than she is..

**Claire Lyons:**

She is the nice one of the clique. With her platin blond and baby blue eyes she looks like an angel..but what would this angel do when a beautiful new girl comes and all the boys of the boys soccer team include Cam, her boyfriend, might be fall for her? Will she stay an angel or will she turn to a devil?

**THE BRIARWOOD BOYS**

**Derrick Harrington (or Derrington):**

He is the star goalie of the boys soccer team. And one of the hottest and gorgeous boys at BOCD. He has dirty blond hairs and caramel brown eyes and he always wear short..even in winter time.

His ex-girlfriend was Massie Block and he isn't over her, but does is change when he meet the new girl? Because she's gorgeous and she love soccer..

**Cameron (Cam) Fisher:**

Whit his different eye colour, he is one of the most wanted boys at BOCD. And not like his other friends, he's such a romantic one. That's why the girls love him. He is in the soccer team too and he love his girlfriend Claire..but when he meet the new girl, he has a feeling that he can't describe..and never felt before not even for Claire..what does it mean?

**Josh Hotz:**

Yeah his last name say it. He's HOT and every girl wants to be his girl, but he belongs to Alicia..right? He also plays at the boys soccer team and he's best friend with Derrick and Cam. When he saw the new girl for the first time, he thought that she's hot. And when he hasn't a girlfriend he would fall for her..or would he?

**Chris Plovert:**

Also a soccer player. He has a crush on Dylan..but he don't know, how to tell her. Would she be jealous if he flirt with the new girl? Only time will tell..

**Kemp Hurley:**

He's the perv one of the guys. And he like Kristin..maybe more than he know...but he would never admit it..

**THE GIRL**

**Cassie Brittany Smith:**

A ah-dorable and gorgeous girl. With her her glossy black hair(with a touch of brown) and handsome amber-green eyes everybody would pay attention. Her favourite sport is soccer and at her old school she was captain. Before she moved to Westchester she promise to herself to never fall in love again..but maybe she must break her promise..when she meet the soccer boys..but who will she choose?

* * *

Thanks 4 reading :) If you like it pls review ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hope you liked the summary of this story. :)

And sry, my english isn't very good && I hope

that I don't make too many mistakes with the vocabulary :)

* * *

Massie stands in front of her mirror. She looks perfect and she's ready for school.

When she sit in the Range Rover was Claire already there.

"Hey Mass", said Claire.

"Heeeyy", Massie said.

"Soo are you ready for school?"

"Yeah I'm soo ready for it, since we are back in the main building."

"Aww I'm so excited to see Cam, because we are back together" said Claire and she blushed.

"Kuh-laire I'm excited to see Dempsey too, but I don't offer it. You a just a kid" Massie said and rolls her eyes.

"Sry Mass..but are you excited to see Derrington too?"

"Puh-lease Kuh-laire" She rolls with her amber eyes again

"Why should I be excited? I'm so over him, after he called me immature!"

"Come on Mass, I know that you still have feelings for him..you can tell me, I don't say it to anyone else" Claire promised.

"Mhmm.."

"MASSIE"

"Ok, maaaybe I have still feelings for him..but he dumped me and called me immature! And I don't know if he still have feelings for me too."

The Range Rover stopped at the Rivera Mansion. And Alicia is going to it.

"I think he..", before she can finished her sentences the Range Rover door opened and the Spanish Beauty walk in.

Massie shake her head to show Claire to shut up.

"Heeeey Mass, heey Claire what's up? I got some very interesting gossips" Alicia said, when she sit next to Massie.

"So? Then tell us the gossips."said Massie. Claire nooded.

"Just wait for Dylan and Kristin" Alicia said.

Ten minutes later when Kristin and Dylan sit in their seats, Alicia start with the gossips.

"I heard that the Briarwood Boys would go into the main building too.

I don't know why and how they make them back to the building, but they are."

"Eh-ma-gawd" The girls gasped.

Alicia continued with her gossip.

"Yeah and we get a new girl. Her name resembles to your name Mass. I think it was Cassie or something like that."

Massie raised her eyebrow. "Resembles to MY name?"

"Si." Alicia smiled.

"And does she look good or is she a LBR?" asked Dylan.

"Uhm..I don't know, the only thing what I knew was her name."

"We'll see" said Massie.

And then the Range Rover arrived at BOCD.

* * *

Derrick Harrington also known as Derrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley are standing under a tree and they're talking about some stuffs.

"Dude, you and Claire are back together?" Derrick asked.

Cam blushed and nodded.

"Look, Cammie Boy bluushed" teased Josh.

Cam blushed dark red. And punched Josh. The other boys are laughing about it.

"So um, I don't know how to say.." Plovert began.

"What's the matter?" Cam asked.

He is glad that they change the theme.

Chris blushed and then he continued."Uhm..I like a girl.."

"What? Who is it?" The other guys asked confused.

"It's Dylan...", he said awkwardly

Kemp secretly admired Plovert for that, he speaks about his feelings for a girl, he would never do it, because he has never a real crush on someone. He like to flirt with them, but he has never a crush on a girl ever.

"So Plovert loves Dylaaan?!", said Cam with a smile.

"Yeah.." said Plovert and he blushed again.

Suddenly Josh punched them and his finger point at a very gorgeous girl.

"Looks! She's HOT", wishpered Josh. Maybe hotter than Alicia.. he thought.

The other guys looked to the direction where Josh's finger point at.

They gasped and gazed at her.

"Who is THAT girl" asked Derrington while he still gazing at the pretty girl.

"She must be new here, because I haven't seen her before" said Kemp.

"She' really HOT, maybe I can make Dylan jealous with her" Plovert said.

Cam didn't say anything, he just stand there and gazed at the girl.

"Maybe we should go to her and show her around" Cam finally said.

The boys nodded and then they're walking to the gorgeous girl.

She has black hair..or is it dark brown? The guys thought in their mind.

She has streaming hairs and was wearing a green strapless top from Marc Jacob and a white Louis Vuitton jeans mini rock. And a bag from RL.

When the guys walks near to her, they see her unique handsome amber-green eyes. Who said that Massie has unique eyes?

Than they stand in front of her.

"Hey, what's up? You must be new here. Should we show you around?", Josh asked the girl gentle.

The girl smiled, so we can see her perfect white teeth.

"Uh yeah, I'm new here." She said.

"So what's your name?" Kemp asked.

She smiled again and said "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves first?"

They blushed and introduce themselves to the girl.

"Ok, so my name is Cassie B. Smith. You can call me Cassie" she said.

* * *

Hope u guys like it x)

Please Review ;)

**xoxo,**

**-PASSIIONATE-**


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter :)**

**sry, i'm not good at rating outfits. ;)**

**And thanks for the Reviews and for Story Alert^^**

* * *

Before the girls walk out of the Range Rover they rate each others outfits.

Massie began "Kristin is wearing a cute jeans short from Nike and a white spaghetti straps top from Lacoste. I give her a 9.4" Kristin smiled.

"So Dylan..is wearing a dark drainpipe jeans from True Religion and a green shirt from Marc Jacob. You're a 9.5"

"Kuh-laire is wearing my skinny jeans from Miss Sixty and my baby blue top from Louis Vuitton. Uhm you are a 9.6" Claire smirked.

"Miss Rivera is wearing a very short mini rock from RL and a RL blazer above a spaghetti straps from RL. I give you a 9.7. So now rate me"

"Massie is wearing a dark jeans mini rock from True Religion with a purple backless top from Gucci. She is a 9.8", Alicia said.

"Ah-greed"

"So Ladies, it's showtime" Massie said with a smirked.

When the girls arrived at BOCD everyone usually pay attention to them, but today is different. Nobody pay attention to them instead of they all pay their attention to a gorgeous girl.

"Why they don't look at us?" asked Massie confused.

"Maybe 'cause they look at the other direction.", Alicia said.

"Yeah..but why? We are the Alphas, they must pay their attention to us", Massie said.

"Wait, I can see the soccer boys", shouts Claire, "and they going to a girl"

"A girl? Who is it?", Alicia asked.

"Claire's right. I can see them too", said Dylan.

"Eh-ma-gawd this girl is gorgeous", screeched Kristen.

Massie give her a evil glare.

"That's must be the new girl", Claire said.

"Point", Alicia said.

"Hmm and the boys are going to talk to her.." Massie said.

* * *

"_Ok, so my name is Cassie B. Smith. You can call me Cassie" she said._

"Cassie? Nice name", Derrick said. This name reminds him of Massie..he thought.

Than they walk with the Cassie girl into the school.

"Dude, her name resembles to Massie's isn't it?", asked Kemp.

"Yeah..", said Derrick.

"Excuse me, but who is Massie?" asked Cassie.

"Massie Block and her clique are the most popular girls here at school. But she is the Alpha of them. The others members are Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristin Gregory and Claire Lyons.", explain Kemp during the walk.

"Yeah, they are popular here, but I think you're gonna be popular here too. Maybe actually more than them", said Josh with a smirked.

Cassie smiled "Why you think that I'm gonna be popular?"

"Because everyone looks and gazed at you", Cam said.

Cassie smiled at him.

"Looks the PC arrived", shout Plovert.

"PC?" asked Cassie.

"Massie's clique. PC = Pretty Committee", answered Derrick.

Cassie look at the direction, where the guys looks at.

There are 4 girl, a pretty brunette girl, a beauty spanish girl, a redhead, a sporty girl with blond hair and a girl with platin blond hair.

The brunette girl must be the alpha Massie, she thought.

"They look at us", Plovert said.

"Whatevs..I must go to the office, because I haven't my schedule yet", Cassie said.

"Ok, we come with you", Kemp said.

"Yeah, we come with you.", Derrick said "But..Josh and Cam shouldn't you two go to your girlfriends?"

"Uhm yeah..but", they began to say but they are cut off by Derrick "You two must go, look, Alicia and Claire don't look nice.", he said.

"Yes, I think you two should go and greet them. Because when I were those two I were really jealous", said Cassie with a smile.

"Dude, we see you then in our english class.", Kemp said.

"I see ya later then", Cassie said to them and then go with Plovert, Kemp and Derrick to the office.

* * *

"Why are Josh and Cam not coming to greet us?", Claire asked confused.

"Maybe they are too busy with the new girl to notice us", said Alicia jealous.

"I think we should get to know her..", Massie said.

"What? Mass why?", asked Dylan with confused.

"Because she has alpha potential and as the proverb say it: keep your friend close, but your friend closer", explained Massie.

Massie continue "And when we are her 'friends' we can know her weak points and then destroy her easily"

"That's makes a lot of senses", Kristin said thoughtful.

"Eh-ma gawd, Josh and Cam are coming over.", shout Claire to the others.

"But why aren't the others boys coming too?", asked Dylan she miss Plovert.

"No matter, in 1,2,3 and then we laugh, like when we have to much fun to notice them. OK?" Massie ordered.

* * *

"So Cassie, where do you live before you moved?", Plovert asked.

"Before I moved to Westchester I lived in Bevery Hills", she said.

"And why you moved? Have you got brothers or sisters? Do play any sport? When yes what kind of?", asked Kemp with a smile.

"Wow, it's very many question.", she said with a little smile on her beautiful face. "Uhm, I don't want to answer your first question..so to the second, I don't have siblings. And yes, I play soccer", she said and smirked.

"Holy Shit! Do you really play s-o-c-c-e-r?!", Derrick asked unbelievable.

No one, or girl would plays soccer, ok I mean hot girls never plays soccer, he thought still unbelievable what she said.

Cassie laughed, when she saw the faces of the guys, when she said, that she plays soccer.

"Yes, I play soccer and I luv it. Do you guys have a problem with it?!", she said with a big smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**If you like it pls Review ;)**

**xoxo,**

**-PASSIIONATE-**


	4. AN

**I know that you guys hate Authors Notes,**

**but I must write this :)**

* * *

**So about this story..uhm**

**Cassie don't want the Alpha spot from Massie,**

**but Massie think that she will dethrone her and steal**

**her boyfriend, so she starts to befriends with Cassie, so that she'll find out her weak points.**

**But when they**

**were friends, Massie and Cassie become very close.**

**So the other PC, Alicia, Claire, Dylan especially**

**Kristin become very jealouse of Cassie.**

**And they say that Massie must choose between the PC and the new girl.**

**About the boys, they like Cassie..**

**because they can talk with her about their, feelings and problems about girls.**

**And they can play soccer with her.**

**Especially Cam and Cassie come very close,**

**but not like when they were in love, more like brother and sister :)**

**Kemp and Plovert are needing helps from Cassie**

**about Dylan and Kristin.**

**Derrington and Josh are liking her more than a friend, but Cassie doesn't have interest on Derrington,**

**not only because of Massie.**

**she just doesn't have this feelings for him..**

**Josh..she don't admit it,**

**but she has a litlle more than friends feelings for him...**

**About Cassie..**

**she has a secret and she won't tell anyone, but when the past comes..she don't know what she should do.**

**Should she tell her new friends about it or not?**

* * *

**Pairings (maybe):**

**Derrick x Massie**

**Cam x Claire?**

**Plovert x Dylan**

**Kemp x Kristin**

**Josh x Alicia**

**Josh x Cassie**

**just a little**

**Derrick x Cassie**

**and**

**Cassie x you'll see :)**

* * *

**Hope u like it :)**

**pls review and say**

**if you prefer other pairings :)**


End file.
